


Indulgence To A Wizened Ego

by faorism



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faorism/pseuds/faorism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't always old, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence To A Wizened Ego

The boy wasn't inexperienced: she wasn't saying anything like that. Wasn't clumsy or tentative—didn't look up and look at her hovering with an edge of uncertainty as to what to do. No, Raiden was in any certain terms a "man" despite shadows of femininity that she hasn't seen in years and then only in the vixen she had once found in her own reflection. He was lithe as she had once been (perhaps more muscular in the shoulders) and he had the personality strong enough to actually acknowledge her gazing interest as legitimate. He also had that head of pale hair that swept his youthfully smooth cheeks when he moved in that graceful, kind of pansy sort of way. So, okay, he reminded him of herself in a lot of interesting ways: and yeah, having his hand so securely touching her—running through her blown-back hair, cupping a waist that despite it all was still slim and all woman—was a kind of egotism that she wanted and had every fucking right to indulge in. Because she might not be as youthful as the kid standing so submissively before her, but she was still gorgeous in her age and damn, she still had it if she could hook someone she would confidently say reminded her of her own younger self.


End file.
